


Desperate Teenage Werewolves

by Sassaphrass



Category: Desperate Housewives, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Death, Gen, Kidnapping, References to Abuse, Sadness, The Twins' Backstory, desperate housewives - Freeform, season 3B compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassaphrass/pseuds/Sassaphrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing can prepare you for the insanity that is living life as a werewolf. But, growing up on Wisteria Lane did help. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Stiles discovers the Alpha Twins actually have a family that's looking for them. </p>
<p>(AU where The Twins in Beacon Hills are the same as the guys from Wisteria Lane).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Teenage Werewolves

It's actually a complete and utter fluke that Stiles finds out about it. Which is ironic considering the hours he's spent pouring over the computer trying to find obscure details about werewolves.

 

It's a crumbled missing persons flyer that he finds when he's going through his dad's office looking for contraband potato chips (the Sheriff may think he's clever but he is _not clever enough_ ). The flyer is a few years old and wedged between old case files in the filing cabinet. 

 

The pictures would be a dead match except the boys in this picture are grinning like adorable little imps and not Satan's hellhounds.

 

_Preston and Parker Scavo – Call if you have any information regarding their whereabouts._

 

If Stiles hadn't seen these guys help murder an innocent kid then he'd have called right away. Whoever their family was they obviously cared enough to send these flyers out across the country (the area code on the number was somewhere in Indiana), but they probably didn't deserve to learn that their cute kids had turned into murdering psychos.

 

So, Stiles does what Stiles does best. He researches.

 

Preston and Porter Scavo were last seen by their parents asleep in their beds at midnight almost 3 years ago. The next morning they were gone. The teens had a history of delinquency and bad behaviour so the cops dismissed it as a couple of runaways. The mother, it seemed, was not so sure:

 

_Lynette Scavo, local resident of Fairview, issued an impassioned plea for the safe return of her sons on the the nightly news: “Boy, I don't care if you ran away, I don't care if you're in trouble. Just call me. Please, I'm begging you. And, if someone took them, if some has my babies: Please don't hurt them. Please send them back to me.”_

 

There are more articles. One about a prayer service that was organized for the boys, the community's efforts to get in contact with or find them. There's a heartbreaking one with an interview with their younger brother Parker, who seems convinced the twins didn't run away.

 

“ _I don't care what anyone says. People are saying my brothers were bad kids, that they were troublemakers and they'll be back soon. They've been saying that for over a year now. Maybe, my brothers would have taken off without telling my parents, but I can't believe they'd leave without telling me or at least giving me a hint that they were alright.”_

 

 

There's more, apparently the Scavos, whoever they are, are a fertile bunch. There's Parker, Penny, Paige, and Kayla, and each one is featured at some point talking about their missing oldest brothers. Absently, Stiles wonders who Kayla had to kill to be spared the hell of alliterative naming. In this context Ethan and Aidan are actually pretty sane names for twins to have.

 

Stiles now has a passel of information. If he were a normal person he would tell his Dad that he's pretty sure these missing kids are running around Beacon Hills and maybe this is a time for Sheriff-ing.

 

Instead Stiles prints off a pack of information and sticks it in his bag.

oOoOoOoO

 

Okay, so hindsight is 20/20 and maybe the way to handle the situation was not to casually say: “Hey, Porter. Preston. You know with names like that, I can understand why you changed them.”

 

Of course, he chooses to say this when he passes them in the hallway and Scott is already in class. So, it doesn't end well.

 

They drag him off to the changing room and throw him on the floor.

 

They look angry, of course, but they look scared too. This translates into a lot of growling, red eyes, fangs the whole kibosh.

 

“HOW DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THAT!!?!” Aiden (probably) roars.

 

“I- uh...” Stiles fumbles with his backpack and pulls out the crumbled flyer. “I found this at the police station.”

 

Ethan (probably) takes it from him.

 

“They're still looking. If you care.” Stiles adds.

 

Ethan shoots him a look that could peel paint.

 

“I mean, what did you do? Get offered the bite and then just take off? Not a thought to what you're poor parents and their many alliteratively named children would have to say about it?!” Stiles demands (he runs with wolves and searches for dead bodies. This isn't even the dumbest thing he's done all year).

 

It's all probably-Ethan can do to prevent probable-Aidan from lunging forward and ripping Stiles' throat out.

 

“As much as I appreciate not dying, that sort of moral rectitude would have been better displayed I don't know- BEFORE you killed Boyd.” Stiles squeaks.

 

“GET OUT!” both the twins roar.

 

 

So Stiles tries to salvage the situation. “So, I'm taking it that that particular levity is not appreciated. I'll just...” he unzipped his backpack and pulled out the stuff he'd printed off. “Leave this here.”

 

 

The twins growl at him but don't move when he runs. Thank God.

 

 

Ethan turns and picks up the packet that Stiles had printed off. “I'd say the odds of him keeping this little tidbit to himself is slim to none.” he says. He glances at Aidan but Aidan is still panting from the effort of not killing Stiles.

 

“They weren't supposed to look for us.” Aidan mumbles around his fangs.

 

Ethan stares at the packet. “I know. They did though.”

 

Aidan glares. “Not enough.”

 

Ethan shakes his head. “I know that's how you feel.”

 

“It's how _we_ feel.” Aidan corrects.

 

Ethan shrugs and smooths out the flyer. The faces of Preston and Porter smile back out at him. He looks wistfully at the number on the bottom for a second. It would be so easy, there's a phone in the principal's office. He could call. Mom would be so happy. Parker would be smug, Penny would be a teenager now...

 

....And sooner or later they'd discover that Preston and Porter Scavo had died a long time ago. It was just Aidan and Ethan now.

 

Preston and Porter had cowered in a basement for months. They'd been hurt so badly that Ethan can't bear to think about it and Aiden can't not think about.

 

Prez and Port had let themselves get hurt and then they'd hurt other people. They hadn't run away and gone home even when they'd been let out. No, they'd done as they were told, lived on their knees, fought and fucked as they were ordered to. Who would have believed them? Who could have helped them? (Who really missed them? They were just a couple of runaway fuck-ups anyways).

 

Aiden and Ethan, though, had walked over the cold corpses of their pack and been reborn. Aidan and Ethan were strong enough that nobody could hurt them as long as they were together.

 

 

There was no room in that for a happy house chock full of kids whose names all started with 'P' and all of Mom's crazy friends. There wasn't room for Preston and Porter.

 

Just like there was no room on Wisteria Lane for Aiden and Ethan.

 

Ethan crumbles the paper into a ball, and makes to toss it in the trash. He hesitates. Aidan has gone, probably going to work off some tension by groping Lydia in a cupboard somewhere. A coping mechanism that Ethan understands but does not condone.

 

Sex just makes things more complicated in his opinion (besides they've had enough awful terrible trauma inducing sex that the idea of doing it with someone you don't trust makes Ethan's skin crawl).

 

He pockets the paper with the picture of who they used to be and the phone number.

 

 

He really isn't surprised when Scott sidles up to him later in what can only be termed aggressive-caring mode.

 

“Ethan.”

 

“Scott.”

 

“...”

 

“I'm guessing your buddy couldn't keep your big mouth shut.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So.”

 

“So, are you going to call whoever's looking for you?” Scott asked.

 

“No.” Ethan replied.

 

“Why? Don't they deserve to know?”

 

“No. They don't deserve to have to live with what happened to Porter and Preston Scavo.” Ethan shrugged and walked away.

 

Somehow, later that day, he found himself staring at a pay phone and dialing the old familiar numbers that used to mean help was coming.

 

He listens to the phone ring for a while.

 

“Hello?” someone says on the other end of the line. It sounds like Mom (it sounds like home).

 

He hangs up.

 

OoOoOoO  
  


They bring the kid's body not long after the Sheriff comes home to find that Stiles is once again _Stiles_ and it's not long before they get a hit in the missing persons data base. Well, two hits actually. The Alpha Twins ( the Sheriff never did learn their names) are after all _twins._

Under normal circumstances the Sheriff would feel obligated to inform the Scavo's of what had happened to one son and the whereabouts of the other. However considering the rain of shit he's been experiencing since he was exposed to the supernatural (and Scott wasn't even a psychotic murderer or anything, [though on reflection Stiles had been a psychotic muderer for a while]), he's not so sure that telling these people where their sons are won't be putting them in more danger.

 

He thinks about Stiles, and how he'd felt when Nogitsune had been running around with his son's face and the (multiple) times the kid had almost died. He knows what it's like to know what happened and he knows what it's like not to know.

 

He picks up the phone and dials the number.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hello ma'am. This is Sheriff Stilinski of Beacon Hills California?”

 

There's a sob.

 

“It's the boys isn't it? Y-you...”

 

“Yes, I'm sorry. A body that matches the description of your sons was brought in today. It seems your boys have been attending the local high school here...I....I'm so so sorry.”

 

There a gasp. “But where's his brother? Is there any news on him? Do you know which one it is?”

 

“No ma'am I'm sorry I don't know anything.”

 

There's a knock on his door and the Sheriff looks up. He immediately recognizes the dead boy's twin brother.

 

“Wait. It looks like one of my deputies has brought him in now. I'll put him on the phone.”

 

He beckons the kid over. Poor guy looks a bit shell shocked.

 

The kid grabs the phone and gingerly holds it up to his ear.

 

“Mom?” he manages to choke out before he starts sobbing like his heart has broken.

 

“I want to come home, can I do that?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually shocked that no one else has done this yet. I didn't watch Desperate Housewives after they had the time gap so the characterisations are entirely pulled from Teen Wolf.


End file.
